Knismolagnia
by KeepDreamingDearKitsune
Summary: Después de rescatar a Mello de la explosión, Matt se da cuenta que no lo ha visto sonreír mucho y nunca lo ha escuchado reír, así que piensa que no es feliz por alguna razón. El rubio lo reta y él decide que es momento de hacer que suelte un par de carcajadas, pero lo que descubre los hace sonreír a ambos de un modo un tanto sugerente ¿Fetichismo de cosquillas? Lemmon-yaoi


¡Mi primer oneshot de Matt y Mello! \o/ Desde hace mucho tiempo me había propuesto hacer uno, pero todo lo que se me ocurría era para fics largos x.x Como sea, ahorita también tengo otro en mente. Quizás parezca un poco largo pero tiendo a escribir cosas largas.

**Advertencias:** FanFic del genero yaoi, male slash o relación homosexual entre hombres; lenguaje altisonante, se tocan temas sexuales y hay descripción de escenas sexuales muy explicitas. En otras palabras, no me hago responsable por posibles traumas. Léalo bajo su propio riesgo si no se está acostumbrado a este tipo de temas y si su cerebro es aún demasiado virginal e inocente, y no son tan pervertidos(?) xD

Esta idea surgió a partir de leer la mención del término "knismolagnia" en otro fic, así que decidí aplicarlo con una de mis parejas favoritas.

Para los que no sepan lo que significa:

La knismolagnia, también llamada cosquillas eróticas o fetichismo de cosquillas, se refiere a toda actividad erótica en la cual sus participantes experimentan excitación a partir de hacer o recibir cosquillas.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no es de mi propiedad, así como tampoco sus personajes. Pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata (Acaso, ¿alguien tienes dudas con este punto? -.- xD).

...

* * *

**Knismolagnia**

Llevaba horas sentado frente al mismo monitor. Sus ojos escocían incesantemente y sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido. Ya no encontraba en cuál posición colocarse que le resultara medianamente cómoda. Bostezó con ganas mientras se disponía a volver a tomar su consola portátil y terminar por decimonovena vez la nueva versión de Call of Duty que se había comprado hace dos días, cuando el rubio-psicótico-obsesivo-compulsivo-con-complejo-de-Willy-Wonka lo había enviado a comprarle chocolates y unos diez paquetes de café. Esto los estaba consumiendo lentamente, pero no podía hacer nada porque se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, sin importar que él se lo haya impedido, como un maldito-perro-masoquista-adiestrado-para-seguir-a-su-amo-inclusive-si-este-se-tiraba-de-un-rascacielos.

Mello había tenido que aceptar —después de un sinfín de insultos dirigidos al pelirrojo, los cuales siempre terminaban en la típica frase "maldito perro insensato"— que Matt lo ayudaría en un trabajo que ambos consideraban suicida, pero que ninguno se atrevía a decirlo abiertamente.

El gamer era una de las personas más tercas que existía, por lo menos en lo que a Mello se refería, y el rubio no pudo sentir más felicidad y alivio al ver que le era incondicional y absoluto; ya que se lo había dicho sin vacilar y con total sinceridad. Matt siempre era plenamente honesto con respecto a lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. A veces a Mello le daban ganas de darle la paliza del siglo cuando —como el mismísimo imbécil que pensaba que era— decía y hacía las cosas; y luego era que se tomaba su tiempo para pensarlas.

Por supuesto, lo que Mello no sabía y era algo que el pelirrojo pensaba llevarse a la tumba —ya que no pensaba ser totalmente honesto con ese punto—, era que Mihael Keehl podía ser el culpable del noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento de sus erecciones matinales y sus sueños eróticos. ¡Oh, joder! Eso no pensaba decírselo ni siquiera si lo tenían apuntado con una pistola en su miembro.

Aunque si llegaba a confesarlo bajo dichas circunstancias, Mello lo mataría y se ahorraría el dolor de verse sin tener pene el resto de su vida. Pero si no lo confesaba, no podría tener sexo nunca más… Así que, ¿O se quedaba sin su vida sexual y su dignidad, la cual, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se iba junto a su virilidad? ¿O que Mello se enterara y lo asesinara lenta y dolorosamente con sus propias manos? Ninguna opción le resultaba tentadora en lo absoluto…

Su hilo de irracionales pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el sonidito de su consola, la cual había encendido inconscientemente.

Suspiró con fastidio. ¿Era posible que el trasero se aplanara más estando plantado todo el día en una silla? Por dios, ya parecía que ni tenía. Mello había criticado una vez su inexistente retaguardia… y ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, ¿Desde cuando el rubio se fijaba en si tenía trasero? Y no había sido un comentario ocasional y despectivo, o como una crítica esporádica y mordaz. No, lo había atrapado mirándole su trasero fijamente y con tanta cara de embelesado como si hubiera tenido un chocolate pegado a el. Inclusive recordaba haberlo visto sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta que lo había cachado, para después decirle que supuestamente lo tenía flácido y plano.

Mierda… Mello era tan difícil de comprender. Prefería hackear los sistemas del capitolio que tener que lidiar con su mal humor, el cual no tenía ni la menor idea de donde salía. Últimamente era extraño no verlo molesto, además de estar al borde de la locura y el estrés por el caso Kira.

Desde que lo había rescatado de la explosión, en la cual casi se mata a sí mismo —Mello era un descarado insensato y osaba llamarlo así, porque según él, siempre actuaba y luego pensaba, y es que ¿acaso él no?—, no lo había visto reír ni una vez. Lo apreció sonriendo tan sólo tres veces. Hasta podía contarlas.

Una vez, había sido cuando estaba delirando, después de rescatarlo de la explosión y llevarlo a su viejo y destartalado apartamento, que había alquilado en un complejo residencial relativamente cerca del terreno en el cual estaba la guarida de mafiosos donde él se encontraba. Aún no habían podido verse cara a cara, a pesar que Matt sabía que estaba ahí.

En fin, lo había rescatado y en algún momento mientras curaba sus heridas, abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente hasta que su mente pareció procesar de quién se trataba. Sonrió débilmente de forma radiante y triste a la vez, con un deje de agradecimiento y felicidad. Notó muchas emociones en esa mueca parecida a una sonrisa. También era muy difícil de explicar lo que el pelirrojo había sentido, pero mayormente era alivio y felicidad por tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, debido a que Mello se había aferrado a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello o tuviera miedo de perderlo de nuevo. Por supuesto, después de eso y cuando recuperó plenamente la consciencia, le había dicho que de seguro deliraba porque no recordaba nada. Aunque juró haberlo visto sonrojarse y ponerse levemente nervioso, pero con Mello nunca se sabía. Él era puro orgullo ante todo, nada más.

Otra vez, había sido después de decirle que se quedaría a su lado sin importarle nada más, que su vida sin él era en demasía vacía y una completa mierda, y que no volvería a correr el riesgo de perderlo. Pensó que Mello lo etiquetaría de sensiblero-cursi-estúpido, pero no había sido así. Después de decirle que era un idiota por arriesgar su vida por él, se había dado la vuelta para irse y Matt pudo apreciar una sonrisa que indicaba genuina felicidad, a pesar de ver sus ojos llenos de miedo y temor por él.

Mello no dejaba ver sus emociones fácilmente, ya que la mayoría de ellas las ocultaba detrás de la ira y la rabia. Pero para el pelirrojo, Mello era como la palma de su mano o un libro abierto del cual conocía cada frase. A pesar de parecerle tan complejo, lo comprendía y entendía casi a plenitud —más de lo que al rubio le gustaría—.

La última vez, había ocurrido hace unos pocos días y era una de las situaciones de insinuación más hilarante y compleja de todas.

Mello había empezado a amonestarlo por sabrá dios que estupidez. Era demasiado común que ese tipo de reclamos ocurrieran y generalmente, sólo escuchaba las primeras dos palabras de sus sermones, porque luego su cerebro hacía "clic" y se perdía en su propio mundo en la PSP. Realmente nunca supo como es que el rubio se había acercado tan amenazadoramente a él mientras tenía la pistola entre las manos. Matt trato de defenderse diciéndole un montón de excusas que el otro consideraría estúpidas, como: "que la violencia no solucionaría nada" o "que si lo mataba se iba a quedar sin hacker, comprador de chocolates, mascota y esclavo personal".

Entre tanto jaleo y discusión habían terminado tirados en el piso. Mello sentado sobre las caderas de Matt, tendido sobre él mientras sus pechos se rozaban. La pistola y el PSP habían volado muy lejos para el alcance de ambos. El rubio parecía haberse quedado paralizado sintiendo el rápido compás de los latidos del corazón del otro, como sus pechos subían y bajaban por sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus alientos que se mezclaban de manera armoniosa.

Matt había estado totalmente embelesado con sus ojos azules y en algún arrebato de locura, apartó uno de los mechones rubio que caía de manera desordenada sobre su rostro, para después acariciar una de sus mejillas lentamente. Mello suspiró y cerró sus ojos sintiendo el delicado tacto. Nunca antes sus rostros habían estado a tan pocos centímetros. Pero el momento de perfecta paz y enajenación tenía que ser roto por el insistente palpitar en la entrepierna de Matt.

Mello sintió un pequeño bulto que chocaba contra su muslo izquierdo y se alarmó un poco a pesar de sólo fruncir el ceño. Matt deseó que en ese mismo instante un hueco se lo tragara y lo escupiera hasta el infierno, porque ni eso sería tan malo como enfrentarse a la ira de ese rubio adicto a los chocolates.

Matt quiso gritarse a sí mismo por las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo porque lo obligaban a pasar por semejante vergüenza, traicionándolo de una manera tan vil y cruel. ¿Como podía excitarse tanto con sólo tenerlo sobre él? Esa pregunta sólo había dado riendas sueltas a su imaginación, logrando que ese bulto aumentara un poco de tamaño y contrario a cualquier pronóstico, Mello sonrió con soberbia.

El rostro de Matt había tenido una dura batalla con su cabello para ver cuál era de un rojo más intenso. Mello se mordió un poco los labios como tentando al chico para que se atreviera a rozarlos. Luego, Matt sintió como la ávida mano del rubio bajaba hasta su entrepierna y la masajeaba un poco sobre la ropa. El pelirrojo jadeó y una mano la aferró a la alfombra del departamento mientras que la otra tomaba uno de los brazos del rubio.

Mello entrecerró los ojos para después ponerse de pie rápidamente y ordenarle lo mismo a él de manera autoritaria. Matt lo hizo mientras se sentía abochornado y más caliente que un horno de panadería. El rubio sonrió presuntuoso y luego le dijo:

—Yo siendo tú, me voy a un burdel a solucionar ese pequeño problema de ahí abajo. Estás realmente necesitado, pero ni creas que te dejaré menos trabajo para que soluciones tu falta de sexo —había sido el comentario altanero e irónico de Mello mientras se dirigía a su habitación y se encerraba ahí tras un portazo, con aire un tanto irritado.

¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Por qué diablos se encolerizaba si era él el que lo había calentado? Eso estaba más allá de su comprensión y más en el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba. Por lo menos había podido verlo sonreír de nuevo, a pesar que haya sido de manera arrogante. Había estado tan cerca de él, podía jurar que de un modo u otro se le había insinuado, así fuera para dejarlo en ridículo y había tocado su media erección a través de la ropa.

Debía solucionar su pequeño problema. Iría a su baño a masturbarse hasta el cansancio y si eso no era suficiente, se daría una ducha bien fría, con agua de la nevera si era necesario.

Y así, volvemos al punto en el cual, Matt lleva todo el día sentado frente al monitor, vigilando todos los movimientos de la rubia más estúpida del jodido universo, con un dolor de trasero insoportable y un sueño de los mil demonios. Esa mujer había llegado excesivamente tarde a la repartición de cerebros. Por dios, era un superdotado, ¿por qué tenía que aguantarse tanta ignorancia en una sola persona?

El hilo de pensamientos del gamer se vio interrumpido de nuevo por un ruido de llaves y suspiró con algo de fastidio. Le encantaba la hora en la cual Mello llegaba, porque podía verlo sin que este se percatara, después de pasar todo el día pensando en él. Pero desde que había ocurrido ese extraño incidente donde había visto a Mello sonreír por última vez, él se mostraba esquivo y evasivo con su persona.

Pensaba, que a pesar de haber sido Mello el que lo había provocado, se sentía algo incómodo y empezaba a tener dudas sobre la orientación sexual de Matt. El pelirrojo no se consideraba homosexual, ya que el único hombre que realmente le había interesado en toda su vida era Mello. Tampoco se decía plenamente heterosexual, porque ninguna mujer lograba complacerlo totalmente y nunca le había llamado la atención demasiado ninguna. Ahora que lo pensaba, se consideraba un obseso por Mihael Keehl. Era simple y sencillamente "Mellosexual".

—Hola Mells, ¿Ya puedo levantarme de aquí y bañarme? —fue el saludo de Matt que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, analizando su estado de animo según sus facciones.

—Sí, has lo que quieras… —contestó distraídamente mientras cerraba la puerta y luego se adentraba. —Apestas —le espetó fulminándolo un momento con la mirada para dirigirse a su habitación.

—Lo siento, olvidé abrir las ventanas y como verás…

—Sí, sí. Tus malditos cigarrillos que te llevaran a tu endemoniada tumba como el jodido insensato que eres —lo insultó casi monótonamente y Matt frunció el ceño.

—Espera… La llave de agua caliente de mi baño se dañó y ¿podría…? —Matt dejó la pregunta en el aire con algo de inseguridad.

—Hmp… Sí, con tal de que te bañes —dijo tajante y siguió caminando.

Matt se puso de pie y empezó a recoger todo su desorden. Levantó como unas cinco bolsas vacías de papas y bolas de queso, unas dos cajetillas de cigarrillos vacías también, otro montón de papelitos dispersos por todo el piso y como treinta videojuegos diferentes para su PSP. Mello volteó los ojos con fastidio y resignación ante las nocivas costumbres del otro, y terminó de entrar a la habitación.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Matt en voz baja al entrar con su toalla.

—Igual que siempre, Matt —suspiró con voz un poco menos a la defensiva. —¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

—Aparte de querer volarle los inexistentes sesos a esa estúpida rubia y tener un dolor de trasero infernal… Bien, Mells —dijo con notorio sarcasmo dirigiéndose al baño.

—¿Dolor de trasero? —preguntó mal pensando la cuestión mientras lo miraba con desconfianza y rabia exitosamente reprimida.

—Llevo todo el día sentando ahí —le aclaró el pelirrojo distraídamente. —Y sí, ya sé que no tengo trasero y que está más plano que una tostada…

—Ya, cachorro. Tienes un buen trasero, supéralo —dijo mientras disimulaba que miraba su pistola y la ponía sobre la mesa de noche, pero en realidad lo observaba de reojo mientras sonreía un poco.

—Ehhh… Gracias… —contestó vacilante y asombrado mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. —¿Inviertes mucho tiempo viéndome el trasero? —preguntó irónico para sentir que salía de la incomoda situación en la que lo había puesto Mello.

—¡Ve a bañarte! —espetó el rubio autoritariamente y Matt casi sale corriendo al baño. Cuando cerró la puerta, Mello se regodeó internamente y empezó a reír por lo bajo.

Después de veinte minutos, el pelirrojo salió del baño. Al abrir la puerta, una gran cantidad de vapor de agua salió a través de ella. Mello levantó un poco la vista del libro que leía mientras se encontraba acostado en la cama y se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo hecho. El chico salía con una diminuta toalla amarrada a su cintura mientras un sinfín de gotas de agua estilaban de su desordenado cabello rojo y se precipitaban para recorrer sus brazos bien formados y todas las ondulaciones de su pecho muy marcado. Matt no tenía demasiada masa muscular, pero realmente todo se le marcaba agraciando su figura, dándole un aire esbelto y delgado, pero varonil. El rubio se relamió los labios, ansiosa e inconscientemente, gesto que oculto bajo la cubierta del libro.

El de ojos azules se sentó rápidamente dándole la espalda al otro mientras se decía que debía controlarse un poco y cerraba, brusca y sonoramente el libro, captando de este modo la atención de Matt, el cual lo miró de arriba abajo en un gesto rápido y luego tomó de una silla cercana un short negro que había dejado colocado ahí.

Matt salió de la habitación para vestirse y Mello al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, dejándolo de nuevo en la cómoda y a la vez apesadumbrada soledad, suspiró sonoramente un tanto afligido. Últimamente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y todo había sido culpa de lo impulsivo que era. Todo era mucho más sencillo cuando sólo pensaba ocasionalmente en su perro y no pasaba todo el día soñando, como una pendeja enamorada, con el momento de verlo.

El simple roce de sus dedos en su mejilla habían avivado de nuevo un sinfín de sentimientos complejos que él muy tercamente se había propuesto enterrar en lo más profundo y oscuro de su ser.

No era estúpido en lo absoluto. A pesar de al principio negarse a la posibilidad, notaba que Matt sentía lo mismo por él y el pelirrojo al ser tan transparente como un fino y pulcro cristal, dejaba ver lo fascinado que realmente estaba en presencia de Mello. No podía negar que a veces parecía que se lo comía con la mirada, detallando cada parte de su anatomía y devorándola lentamente con esos ojos llenos de lujuria y lascivia; y el rubio tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mostrar indiferencia cuando en realidad quería saltarle encima y recorrer con su lengua cada pedazo de piel del menor.

Pero, en otras ocasiones, notaba como Matt lo miraba con un brillo diferente en los ojos. Como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, como si él fuera perfecto y absoluto, como si realmente se encontrara en presencia de lo más bello que había visto en toda su corta vida, como si quisiera retenerlo a su lado con la mirada, como si le pidiera que por favor no lo volviera a dejar, como si no existieran palabras para expresarle todo lo que sentía, como si un "te amo" no fuera suficiente para él… y Mello se sentía abrumado y excesivamente culpable por no poder decirle que él también lo quería y necesitaba más que a nada, porque simplemente no se le daba bien expresar lo que sentía… Porque simplemente tenía miedo que una vez que le perteneciera, tuviera que dejarlo ir o perderlo.

Mello estaba tendido boca arriba en la cama mientras meditaba al respecto, se mordía lo labios y tenía el rostro esbozando una mueca que denotaba inseguridad, miedo y duda. Lo más extraño, era ver como de uno de sus ojos escapaba una lágrima que por más que trató, no pudo reprimir y a la cual no se tomó la molestia de limpiar. No escuchó cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta nuevamente, ni tampoco notó como Matt entraba y se detenía a medio camino del baño mirándolo extrañado y preocupado.

—Mells… —llamó en un murmullo el de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba con parsimonia a la cama.

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco y con un movimiento brusco se limpió la gota traicionera que osaba recorrer su rostro. Se sentó y miró a Matt con rabia fingida y el ceño fruncido vacilante. El chico estaba sin camisa, con tan sólo el short y la toalla guindando en su hombro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó el rubio con molestia.

—Dejé mis goggles en el baño y… —la voz de Matt se hizo débil, hasta que ya no emitió ningún sonido. —Mello… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sentándose en la cama mientras dejaba ver su inquietud.

—Nada —espetó el rubio tajante mientras se arrimaba un poco para alejarse de él.

Ambos se sumergieron en un breve pero pesado silencio, en el cual, Matt trataba de captar la mirada del mayor y Mello la rehuía. El pelirrojo se pasaba las manos por el cabello en un gesto inconsciente de impaciencia, mientras Mello se mordía los labios dudando de si decir lo que realmente pasaba. Él era sincero consigo mismo y sus sentimientos, pero ciertamente no entendía por qué surgían esos indeseables nudos en la garganta cada vez que trataba de ser honesto con la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Dios, como había sido feliz al recuperarlo de nuevo, por lo menos teóricamente.

—Esto realmente me está cansando —dijo con molestia el pelirrojo como para sí mismo. Mello lo miró interrogante y algo inseguro. —Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, ¿bien? —dijo aumentando el tono de su voz y mirado al chico directamente a los ojos. —No fue mi intención… Realmente estaba necesitado y bueno… al parecer soy capaz de tener sexo con cualquier cosa que se mueva como si fuera un degenerado y…

—Matt, basta… yo te provoqué. No tienes por qué disculparte, estúpido —dijo tranquilamente mientras detenía el monologo sin sentido del otro. —Sólo me causó gracia que estuvieras así de cachondo —le comentó, notando que no era del todo mentira, aunque en realidad quería decirle algo muy diferente, pero al parecer su boca sólo atendía a las demandas de su orgulloso cerebro.

—Eres un mal nacido —dijo el pelirrojo sonrojándose un tanto abochornado y algo desilusionado. —Si no estás así de raro conmigo por eso… Entonces, ¿por qué? —preguntó acercándose un poco a él para mirarlo mejor. —Hoy te has comportado relativamente normal, pero… los otros días has estado ignorándome y esquivándome; y pensé que era por ese extraño incidente —culminó con una mueca.

—Sólo… he estado algo ensimismado. Esto me está agotando —dijo en un suspiro. —Y lamento hacerte trabajar de ese modo.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir el de ojo verdes. —Sabes que hago lo que sea por ti. Además, yo quería estar a tu lado —dijo con una radiante sonrisa, la cual hizo sonreír tímidamente a Mello.

—Gracias —dijo sinceramente mientras en un acto inconsciente tomaba una mano de Matt entre las suyas. El chico ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó más a él.

—Me gusta verte sonreír —dijo en un susurro Matt mientras observaba, fija y detenidamente, los labios finos y rosáceos del otro. Mello se los mordió y el pelirrojo contuvo el aliento. Ambos estaban tratando de reprimir de manera casi imposible sus impulsos.

Mello tenía miedo de dar el primer el paso a pesar de siempre ser tan impulsivo y arrebatado. Pensaba demasiado en el futuro, en lo que podría llegar a pasar. Ese era su problema. Porque sólo hacía ese tipo de cosas con Matt. Ya una vez lo había dejado por sus estupideces y lo había pagado demasiado caro. Lo había extrañado demasiado y se sentía excesivamente vacio sin él. Así que, ahora pensaba las cosas con demasiado cuidado y precaución para protegerlo a él y a sí mismo. Aunque Matt fuera un endemoniado masoquista capaz de dar su vida por él.

Matt, por su parte, pensaba que si se arriesgaba era como abrir una caja de pandoras. Mello resultaba ser incomprensible e inesperado a veces y tenía miedo de perderlo totalmente. No era el ser mas inteligente para el rubio, pero no estaba ciego en lo absoluto. Notaba como Mello lo miraba, como se preocupaba por él, como con pequeños gestos le mostraba su cariño. Matt pensaba que le correspondía, pero con Mello nunca se sabía si lo que se hacía estaba bien o mal y justo ahora no estaba seguro de lo que podría estar pasando por su enmarañada cabeza.

—No lo haces muy a menudo ahora —completó el gamer por lo bajo.

Era cierto, Mello no era la persona más elocuente que pudiera conocer, pero había sabido hacerlo reír de buena gana muchas veces en el orfanato. En cambio ahora, verlo sonreír era como una especie de privilegio. Necesitaba recuperar al chico que era antes. Ese que se reía de las estupideces que decía y hacía. Ese que le sonreía abiertamente cada vez que se saludaban. Ese que le iluminaba sus días con tan sólo esbozar ese simple gesto. Necesitaba recuperar y volver a escuchar lo melodiosa que resultaba su voz cuando estallaba en carcajadas armoniosas e incontrolables. Sólo quería que Mello fuera feliz de nuevo, ya que parecía no serlo.

El rubio bajó un poco la mirada, consciente de lo preocupado que estaba Matt y de lo triste que se sentía al verlo tan fuera de sí mismo; tan lejos de ser el que era y tan diferente al niño rubio del cual se había enamorado.

—Matt… Desearía que… todo fuera como antes. Sin complicaciones, sin estrés, sin peligro; con L visitándonos, contándonos todos los detalles de sus casos, regalándonos cosas; tú y yo jugando y corriendo por todo el patio del orfanato, tú y yo abrazándonos cuando hacía frío, cuando algo andaba mal; tú pidiéndome que dejara de estudiar un segundo para jugar contigo algún videojuego que nunca entendía y en el cual siempre perdía, tú y yo riendo juntos como si nada más importará en el mundo que la alegría de ver feliz al otro… —terminó el rubio con voz estrangulada y entrecortada. Le había costado demasiado decir eso, pero realmente deseaba y quería decírselo.

—Yo también deseo volver a verte reír —susurró el gamer mientras tomaba delicadamente el rostro de Mello entre sus manos y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tú podrías hacerme reír de nuevo… —susurró el rubio con demasiado esfuerzo mientras se sonrojaba un poco al verse analizado por la intensa mirada esmeralda del menor.

—¿Quieres que te haga reír? —preguntó un tanto tentativo mientras Mello asentía algo inseguro. —Soy el mismo idiota que hace las mismas estupideces de siempre, pero ni así logro arrebatarte una sonrisa, Mells.

—Te reto a que lo hagas —dijo el rubio de forma simple. La situación había empezado a acelerarle el corazón como si fuera una colegiala enamorada, así que en cierta forma, apreció el rumbo un tanto diferente en el que se estaba desviando el momento de sinceridad.

—Ya que insistes —canturreó Matt retirando las manos de su rostro.

Mello se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de su parte, menos semejante tontería. Aunque debía admitir que no había mejor modo de arrebatarle una risotada y de cierto modo, el rubio le había dado permiso para que usara todas las facultades a su alcance y lograra hacerlo reír.

El pelirrojo bajó sus manos hasta los costados del torso del mayor y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Mello instantáneamente empezó a reír un poco, tratando de reprimirse de forma fallida. El chico lo recostó en el colchón mientras seguía con lo suyo y Mello se retorcía de la risa y largaba sonoras carcajadas sin pudor alguno.

Matt sonrió radiantemente mientras escuchaba la melodiosa voz de Mello inundar el departamento con risas incontenibles. Realmente amaba la forma en la cual él sonreía, pero no se comparaba a la manera en la cual reía. Simplemente lo contagiaba, lo anima, lo impulsaba a querer hacerlo feliz sin importar nada más. El pelirrojo estaba totalmente feliz de poder verlo de ese modo y se regodeaba internamente al tenerlo en un estado en el cual no podía controlar sus propias reacciones. De cierto modo, era su venganza por haberlo encendido hace días, haciendo reaccionar a su cuerpo de forma bochornosa.

Mello había pasado de suplicar piedad, a exigir en un tono más firme —lo más que le permitía la agitación y las risas— que ya no siguiera. Pero Matt estaba dispuesto a cobrar su venganza y se lo hizo saber comentándoselo. El rubio no quería ser brusco y tosco con Matt, y por eso no se quitaba sus manos de encima de un empujón, y menos ahora que parecía que las cosas iban a volver a tomar su curso de nuevo, con un poco más de confianza y sinceridad entre ellos. Pero Mello no podía más, tenía que detenerlo.

El rubio tomó al gamer firmemente de las muñecas, deteniéndolo en el acto y evitando que continuara ejecutando su "venganza". Mello lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y muy molesto. Entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo pero… ¡Maldición, era demasiado vergonzoso! Tenía la respiración acelerada y con la mirada lo retaba a irse. Matt se soltó de su agarre y vacilante se puso de pie mientras liberaba el espacio personal de Mello, el cual estaba invadiendo.

El rubio al verse liberado, se puso rápidamente de pie y casi corriendo se dirigió al baño notablemente incómodo y furibundo mientras Matt se quedaba perplejo. Aunque claro que no pudo ignorar el detalle, ni el momento en el cual, Mello se llevaba una almohada con la que se cubría insistentemente la zona pélvica de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso Mello se había…? Además de eso, se percató del intenso tono rojizo que adornaba su rostro. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba muy seguro si era de tanto reírse, de lo hastiado que parecía estar o por alguna otra razón.

Matt se puso de pie y corrió hasta la puerta del baño, aún un tanto extrañado y alarmado.

—Mello, ¿estás bien? Lo lamento…

—¡Deja de disculparte como un maldito imbécil y sal de mi habitación ahora mismo! —escuchó que le gritaba la voz de Mello. Su tono demandaba que siguiera su orden si realmente deseaba conservar su vida, y tampoco dejaba lugar a la vacilación o insistencia. Así que decidió salir.

...

Tres días habían pasado desde ese incidente y Mello seguía mostrándose esquivo y distante. Incluso ahora lucía molesto, y cada vez que estaba en el departamento, se encerraba en su habitación sin ganas de verle la cara a Matt. Ya ni siquiera lo insultaba, sino que pasaba de él completamente y el pelirrojo estaba al borde de la locura. Quería arreglar las cosas, lo necesitaba. Se estaba muriendo por dentro ante su indiferencia. Y si por lo menos supiera que había sido eso que pasó. Era cierto que a muchas personas les molestaba que les hicieran cosquillas, pero nunca pensó que Mello se molestara a tal punto. Sí, Mello era totalmente impredecible cuando quería serlo.

Matt suspiró totalmente cabizbajo mientras su vista estaba posada en como la cafetera hacía el café. Realmente no le prestaba mucha atención, en realidad desde hace tres días no le prestaba atención a nada de lo que hacía. Sus pensamientos —para variar— giraban en torno a cierto rubio psicótico. La preocupación lo carcomía y se frustraba cada vez que él se empeñaba en sabotear cualquier intento de arreglar las cosas.

Pero ese día sería diferente, Matt estaba dispuesto a saber qué era lo que realmente le ocurría. No se quedaría tranquilo hasta entender que había hecho mal. No podía soportarlo más, que Mello estuviera enojado con él era como una permanente patada en la virilidad. El simple pensamiento lo hacía estremecerse de dolor, pero así se sentía cada vez que Mello lo miraba iracundo.

Era domingo y Mello como todo el mundo —o la mayoría del mundo— se tomaba esos días libres. Era las diez del medio día y no lo había visto en toda la mañana, cosa que era por demás rara, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a las seis de la mañana, incluso cuando era uno de sus días libres.

Matt acostumbraba despertarse a eso del medio día, a no ser que el rubio le arrojara un vaso con agua fría —cosa que realmente había ocurrido—, pero estos días no había podido dormir muy bien por no quitarse a Mihael Keehl de la cabeza.

El de ojos esmeraldas y algo adormilados, se sirvió una taza de café y se lo bebió así mismo, sin echarle como unas veinte cucharaditas de azúcar como hacía Mello. Últimamente parecía que el café era el aire que respiraban, ciertamente se había convertido en el agua que bebían y estarían tan fatigados que prontamente tendrían que inyectarlo en su organismo vía intravenosa.

El pelirrojo se dirigió al refugio apartado de todo ser viviente, en el cual parecía que había cartel en la puerta que citaba "entre bajo su propio riesgo", y en el que se ocultaba el objeto de sus pensamientos. No tocaría la puerta, ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces sin resultado propicio alguno. Matt entró como perro por su casa en la habitación de Mello mientras en una de sus manos sostenía una taza de café —que amenazaba sufrir una sobredosis de azúcar y la cual parecía que era de azúcar con café y no al contrario— como una "ofrenda de paz".

Matt se percató de que Mello estaba aún dormido, tendido en su cama mientras abrazaba fuertemente una de sus almohadas. El chico cerró la puerta evitando hacer el menor ruido posible y poniendo la taza sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles del rubio.

Notó que la respiración de Mello era acelerada y un tanto irregular. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente mientras jadeaba un poco. El gamer pensó por un momento que quizás estaba teniendo una pesadilla, así que lo mejor sería despertarlo. Mello empezó a balbucear algo totalmente inentendible para sus oídos y cada vez lucía más agitado, pero su rostro no mostraba señales de estar teniendo un mal sueño.

—M-Mgh… M-Ma… —se escuchó decir y el pelirrojo se aproximó más a la cama. —Matt… —jadeó claramente Mello mientras en un extraño movimiento las sábanas que lo cubrían de la cintura para abajo quedaron a un lado.

Matt abrió sus ojos en demasía mientras se concentraban en un punto específico de la anatomía del otro. Una notoria erección se hacía presente en los ajustados pantalones de dormir de Mello.

—Mgh… M-Matt… p-por favor… —murmuró y gimió el rubio, mientras dormido hacía un sugerente movimiento de caderas que hizo que Matt empezara respirar con dificultad y que la sangre de su cuerpo tomara dos rumbos: hacía su cara y hacía su miembro que desde hace mucho tiempo sentía la necesidad de cogerse a algo más que no fuera su mano.

—Oh, maldición, Mello —jadeó Matt por lo bajo mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo si sería capaz de controlarse.

De pronto, dentro de su mismo estupor, vio como Mello se movía y estrujaba sus ojos para despertarse. Matt se aterró y salió corriendo de la habitación. Si el rubio notaba que estaba ahí y que además había presenciado uno de sus sueños húmedos, en el cual era uno de los protagonistas, no quería ni imaginar lo que haría. Ahora no sólo lo ignoraría, sino que lo correría del departamento después de quemarle sus cosas, quizás.

_¡Mierda, la taza de café!,_ se dijo a sí mismo Matt, dándose una palmada en la frente por su estupidez mientras procedía a sentarse en el sofá y tomaba su consola para disimular la situación. Aunque la sangre de su rostro no se iba y cada vez que recordaba como Mello gimió, su short se estrechaba un poco.

—¡Perro! —y aquí venía el regaño del siglo con paliza y corrida del departamento incluida. —¡¿Qué hacías en mi habitación? —gritó el rubio mientras se posaba frente a él con la mirada amenazante. Mello estaba terminando de subirse un mono porque parecía que se había cambiado el pantalón de dormir que de seguro se había mojado un poco.

Matt, inconscientemente, bajó la mirada hasta la entrepierna del otro y no notó nada abultado. Supuso que la posibilidad de verse atrapado había sido suficiente para apaciguar su creciente erección.

—¿D-De que h-hablas? —preguntó volviendo su mirada al rostro del rubio, más nervioso de lo que pretendía y empezó a reprenderse mentalmente por eso. —Yo he estado aquí… jugando con mi PSP —se excusó con una sonrisita vacilante. Gesto que sólo hizo que Mello alzara una ceja completamente incrédulo y más rabioso que antes.

—Ajá… Y el endemoniado jueguito debe ser de lo más entretenido ya que el maldito aparato ese está apagado y lo andas sosteniendo al revés, Matt —le dijo entre dientes tratando de controlar la ira que empezaba a invadirlo. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca extraña con la boca viéndose visiblemente atrapado.

—Yo sólo traté de arreglar las cosas. Quería hablar contigo y te lleve café con sobredosis de azúcar… —soltó el de los goggles rápidamente como medida de autodefensa.

—¡Cierra la boca, Matt! N-No vuelvas a e-entrar en mi habitación sin mi permiso —espetó mientras empezaba a parecer abochornado y se pasaba la mano por el cabello algo inquieto y nervioso.

—Por lo menos logré que me hablaras —dijo el pelirrojo por la bajo mientras observaba distraídamente el suelo. Mello suspiró sonoramente y después de dudarlo un poco, decidió sentarse al lado de Matt, mirando a un punto inespecífico de la pared frente a ellos.

—Está bien… Me pase, Matt —dijo entre dientes ganándose la mirada expectante del pelirrojo que alzó las cejas indicándole que continuara. —No debí haberme molestado tanto por… lo que parece una estupidez —concluyó volteando los ojos con desagrado.

—¿Todo volverá a ser como siempre? —preguntó Matt con una sonrisa radiante y Mello asintió haciendo una mueca.

—Sí, supongo… —dijo por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño. —Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a bañarme. Transpiré demasiado anoche y… —le decía el rubio mientras se disponía a levantarse.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Matt de pronto poniéndose de pie también y sonriéndole de un modo extraño.

—Muy bien, gracias… —dijo monótonamente, mirándolo de reojo con desconfianza, para luego sonrojarse violentamente al caer en cuenta de algo. —Pero, ¡y a ti ¿qué te importa? —le espetó con rudeza mientras se iba dando grandes zancadas hasta la habitación.

—¿Por qué te molestó tanto? —preguntó el gamer deteniendo a Mello, el cual se mantuvo de espaldas a él, esperando a que prosiguiera porque no sabía a qué se refería exactamente. —Lamento haber hecho algo que te molestara, pero… me gustaría saber a qué se debió tu reacción de hace días.

—No me gusta que me hagan cosquillas, es todo —le respondió el rubio tajante para empezar a caminar de nuevo.

—Ese punto lo comprendo. Pero como tú mismo dijiste, te pasaste. No veo ninguna razón congruente para que te hayas molestado de ese modo conmigo y no me hablaras por tres días, Mells —contraatacó Matt, dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto. Mello se volteó para tratar de mirarlo a la cara, pero su vista flaqueó y tuvo que bajarla hasta el piso. —Acaso… ¿Sigues pensando que soy gay y eso te asustó? —le soltó el pelirrojo algo temeroso de su posible respuesta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alzando la vista de golpe y mirando al menor un tanto impactado por semejante conclusión.

—Desde que me excité por tu culpa… empezaste a dudar de mi sexualidad ¿no es así? Piensas que soy gay y me evitas… —empezó a decir mientras su voz salía muy dificultosa de su garganta y se desvanecía en el aire.

Mello parpadeó un par de veces mientras veía a Matt con una expresión totalmente inescrutable. El pelirrojo pensaba que el sueño erótico de Mello aún seguía muy vigente en su cabeza y por eso no procesaba muy bien lo que le decía, lo que hacía que Matt estuviera al borde de la exasperación. Pero en realidad, el rubio trataba de entender ¿Por qué rayos Matt podía ser tan estúpido a veces? ¿Realmente pensaba eso? Maldición, ciertamente esos endemoniados aparatos lo estaban dejando con el coeficiente intelectual de un niño de diez años con inteligencia promedio. ¿Por qué se quejaba tanto de la modelucha sin sesos, cuando él no parecía tener tampoco?

—Matt…

—Si quieres que yo ponga algo de distancia entre nosotros, pues entonces, lo haré. Nunca haría nada que te molestara pero, por favor, permíteme seguir a tu lado porque yo… —decía Matt interrumpiéndolo de forma descarada y guardando una distancia prudente entre ambos.

—¡Cállate y escúchame, perro! —grito Mello mientras acortaba el trecho entre ellos y lo miraba de forma desafiante. El pelirrojo asintió con renovaba atención. —No me interrumpas. Te dije que no debías preocuparte por eso. Y tu orientación sexual no viene al caso… —_Bueno, en realidad, sí. Pero de igual modo ya se cuales son tus gustos,_ se decía a sí mismo; —Aunque sé muy bien que eres bisexual. Un completo heterosexual, por más urgido que esté, no jadearía de esa forma si yo lo tocara —dijo lentamente y con una sonrisita petulante, más sugestiva de lo que pretendía. Matt se disponía a decir algo un tanto sin aliento, pero Mello lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. —Y además, ¿por qué me molestaría si yo soy gay? No pretendas estar asombrado porque eso ya lo sabías. No eres tan estúpido a pesar de parecerlo a veces —lo cortó de nuevo ya que había abierto la boca para hablar otra vez. —Por otro lado, Matt, no quiero que te alejes de mí. Sé que he estado muy extraño y distante, pero… sólo... Últimamente, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza —decía vacilante y dubitativo mientras se acercaba más al impactado gamer. Mello tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas mientras lo miraba significativamente a los ojos.

—Puedes decirme que es lo que pasa. Puedes confiar en mí. Me gustaría ayudarte, Mells —decía el pelirrojo totalmente embelesado.

—Ese es el problema —dijo como para sí mismo cerrando los ojos un tanto exasperado.

—Es que no lo comprendo. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? Dices que no quieres que me aleje de ti, que no te sientes incómodo a mi lado… pero, pareciera que todo lo que te molesta tiene que ver conmigo y realmente quiero comprenderlo. Mells, me importas, me preocupas. No hago más que no sea pensar en ti y en que te pasa… en que te ocurre conmigo, porque sé, que de forma indirecta, soy el culpable de que estés así. Pero, quiero que me lo digas tú —concluyó mientras en un gesto ávido y arriesgado, acariciaba con su mano libre, una de las mejillas del rubio y le quitaba unos cuantos mechones de cabello del rostro. Matt no apartó su mirada ni un sólo instante de sus ojos azules. Quería que le quedara claro que su preocupación por él era real y al rubio se le iluminaron sus orbes mientras lo veía con cierta duda plasmada en ellos.

—Matty… Por un lado, es complicado y por el otro… es algo completamente vergonzoso —dijo en un murmullo y Matt frunció el ceño porque no estaba muy seguro a qué se refería. Bueno, sí entendía, en parte pero…

—No puedo creerlo —se dijo el pelirrojo a sí mismo mientras miraba a Mello con total indignación y se soltaba bruscamente de su agarre. —No puedo creerlo —volvió a repetir dándose la vuelta y pasándose las manos por el cabello en un gesto claro de frustración.

Mihael Keehl odia con todo su ser los momentos en los que no sabía qué estaba pasando ni entendía nada. Este era uno de esos. Y no es que Matt fuera muy complicado, pero tenía un modo raro y exagerado de ver las cosas. Así que, no tenía ni la endemoniada idea de qué rayos estaba pasando por su cabeza. Era imposible que se hubiera enterado de su "problema" y lo hubiera tomado de ese modo. Se imaginó que se burlaría de él pero, ¿por qué lucía indignado? Realmente odiaba parecer tan ignorante.

—¿Matt? —lo llamó alzando una ceja y acercándose al chico que permanecía de espaldas.

—¡No! No puedo creerlo —volvió a repetir el pelirrojo sacando de sus casillas al rubio, el cual se acercó y tomando la parte de atrás del elástico de los goggles del chico, los cuales estaban alrededor de su cabeza, lo estiró y dejó que se estampara en su cuello. Matt soltó un sonoro grito y se volteó inmediatamente, sobándose la parte afectada que le ardía. Antes de que pudiera quejarse, Mello habló:

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué mierda no puedes creer? —espetó exasperado cruzándose de brazos.

—Que tú… Acabas de decir que lo que te ocurre es complicado y que además ¡¿te avergüenzas, Mello? ¡No puedo creer que yo te avergüence…! ¡¿Tan malo soy para ti? ¿Tan... poca cosa? —soltó Matt cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras se notaba lo alterado que estaba. Respiraba aceleradamente, apretaba los labios y los puños lo más que podía, enterrándose las uñas fuertemente en ellos.

—¿De q-qué estás h-hablando? —cuestionó el rubio muy impactado por su precipitada reacción. _Pregunta estúpida,_ se dijo mentalmente.

Sabía por qué Matt pensaba eso. No estaba ciego. Era obvio que se sentía atraído por él. Hasta la pendeja de Misa Amane pudo haber dado con esa conclusión, o incluso Near, que era más asexual que una roca. El pelirrojo había transfigurado sus palabras y las había interpretado de la posibilidad más obvia para él. Lo que Matt quería que le aclarara era por qué daba tantos rodeos con lo que sentía. Definitivamente había sido paciente, dándole tiempo para aceptarlo y conformándose con lo que le estaba dando hasta ahora, pero estaba perdiendo la tolerancia, creyendo algo completamente erróneo. Maldición, no podía estar más equivocado.

Pero claro, Mello le daba razones para que él se implantara esa posibilidad en la cabeza. Siempre diciéndole que era un idiota, con costumbres raras que no servía para más nada que no fuera plantar su trasero en alguna silla mientras ejercitaba sus dedos jugando con el inútil aparatito ese, con tendencia a ser una chimenea andante y un masoquista-insolente-suicida por querer matarse joven con algún cáncer pulmonar. Matt tenía razones para suponer que lo creía poca cosa. Pero al contrario, Mello pensaba que el pelirrojo era demasiado bueno para él, por más irónica que resultara la cuestión.

—Cachorro, yo… —empezó a decir el rubio con voz suave tomándole uno de los puños para que lo destensara.

—No… Está bien… No sé ni siquiera por qué pensé en la posibilidad… Hubiera sido muy bueno para ser verdad y… —decía el chico alejándose de él y mirándolo con ojos totalmente destrozados mientras titubeaba con clara inseguridad.

—¡No me refería a ti sino a la knismolagnia! —gritó en un impulso para que el gamer se controlará y dejara de pensar tantas pendejadas irracionales. Mello se tapó rápidamente la boca notando lo que había soltado sin pensar.

Matt abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó un momento procesando el significado de lo que le había dicho. Empezó a recordar el incidente de hace tres días y quiso sonreír, pero se contuvo. Realmente le había pagado con la misma moneda sin darse cuenta. El pelirrojo empezó a parpadear repetidas veces mientras alternaba su mirada entre el rostro avergonzado de Mello y su entrepierna. Lo hacía de forma inconsciente e inevitable. Tan sólo quería probar si lograba excitar lo suficiente a Mello para apreciar esa erección entre sus piernas…

—¡Deja de mirarme ahí abajo así! —gritó Mello dándole un empujón en el pecho a Matt, pero este se fue hacía atrás como reacción a su acción. Tomó al rubio de las muñecas y lo atrajo hacía él, quedando los dos muy cerca.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo de nuevo lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado que dejaba mucho que pensar, con respecto a lo que de seguro se estaba imaginando. El rubio volteó los ojos ante lo elocuente que resultaba ser Matt. —¿Qué tiene eso de vergonzoso? —preguntó aguantando un poco la pequeña risita que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios mientras, con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha, tocaba suavemente uno de los costados del rubio.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, perro! —espetó apartándole la mano de un manotazo y Matt estalló en carcajadas, incapaz de controlarlas por más tiempo. —Maldición, ¿Quién puede excitarse por algo así? —dijo de mala gana cruzándose de brazos. —Y lo peor es que simplemente es inevitable —concluyó entre dientes con desdén.

—Te empalmas cuando te hacen cosquillas —dijo Matt meditativamente con una sonrisita.

—No lo digas así. Suena bizarro y vulgar, además como un fetiche.

—Tú tienes un fetiche con los chocolates, lames una tableta como si fuera un…

—¡Eso no es verdad! —espetó Mello dándole un manotazo en la cabeza y mientras el menor se sobaba, reía sin parar.

—Me vas a decir que no te gustaría convertir al chocolate en un objeto sexual —dijo lascivamente alzando las cejas.

—Ya, cierra la boca, Matt —dijo Mello por lo bajo, mientras su cara se tornaba violentamente rojiza y el pelirrojo empezó a reír entre dientes de nuevo. —¿Y a ti te excita eso? —preguntó descubriendo la manera de contraatacarlo. El gamer lo miró interrogante dejando de reírse. — Me refiero a verme comer chocolates —le aclaró el rubio volteando los ojos para después acercarse lentamente a él con una mirada lujuriosa que extraño un poco a Matt, pero a la vez le encantó, así que decidió arriesgarse.

—Puede ser… —empezó a decir encogiéndose de hombros, acercándose más a él y tomándolo por la cintura mientras le sonreía de lado. —… que a veces me masturbe pensando en ello —terminó guiñándole un ojo tentativamente y al rubio no le pudo parecer más sexy esa acción mientras se mordía los labios inconscientemente.

—Ciertamente no me molestaría verte hacerlo —soltó con voz libidinosa sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado y el pelirrojo apretó un poco más el agarre en su cintura, mirándolo con el deseo brillando en sus ojos. —Matty… —susurró seriamente después de un momento, armándose de valor y tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos. —Creo que… ya deberíamos empezar a ser sinceros. Lo somos con nosotros mismos, pero nos limitamos y callamos… Ya lo supones pero quiero que lo sepas porque tú eres… la persona más importante de mi vida y… no me gustaría perderte nunca, menos ahora que quiero que sepas que… —titubeaba Mello mientras trataba de ver a todos lados menos a Matt. Su voz temblaba un poco, connotando lo nervioso que estaba. De vez en cuando pasaba una mano por su cabello, para después posarla de nuevo en el rostro de él; y progresivamente estaba ruborizándose.

El pelirrojo pensaba que no podía lucir más adorable, así que en un mero y arrebatado impulso, tomó el rostro de Mello entre sus manos y fugazmente estampó sus labios contra los suyos. El rubio abrió los ojos desmedidamente, pero el asombro duro muy poco porque simplemente, era eso lo que hacía mucho tiempo estaba deseando. Cerró los ojos lentamente y llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, presionándolo fuertemente contra su propio cuerpo.

Al principio era tan sólo una opresión de labios, pero Mello demostró lo vehemente que estaba abriendo su boca y atrapando el labio superior de Matt con los suyos. Incitándolo a que continuara con lo que había iniciado. Tan sólo esa acción, hizo que Matt por fin se dispusiera a reclamar plenamente la boca del otro con insistencia. Había estado algo inseguro hasta que Mello lo abrazo y empezó a corresponder el beso.

Matt abrió ansioso su boca, empezando un fiero movimiento de labios. Con la punta de su lengua se dispuso a delinear el contorno de los labios del otro. Mello entreabrió los suyos y atrapó la lengua del pelirrojo por un momento, para después introducir la suya en la boca del menor. El gamer empezó una batalla sin ganador alguno, en la cual ambos se proponían recorrer lo más que pudieran de la cavidad bucal del otro.

El beso era completamente apasionado y fiero. Mello recorrían con sus manos de manera fogosa toda la espalda de Matt, metiendo sus manos entre su franela a rayas y estremeciéndose ante el tacto de ambas pieles que hace tanto había querido. Lo presionaba más contra su cuerpo, ciertamente deseando mucho más contacto. El gamer había llevado sus manos hasta el cabello del rubio, el cual estrujaba y apretaba para intensificar aún más el beso. Sus lenguas batallaban, acariciándose, masajeándose y retorciéndose la una con la otra.

La falta de oxigeno se hacía presente y antes de separarse, Matt mordió un poco el labio inferior del mayor con algo de rudeza y Mello sonrió ante su acto. Sabia que el pelirrojo lo hizo como una forma de reclamarlos como suyos, aclarándole que ahora le pertenecían.

—No necesitas decirme nada, Mells. Nunca has sido bueno para eso. Háblame a través de tus acciones —le dijo el gamer con la respiración acelerada sin quitar sus ojos de los rosáceos labios del otro.

—Gracias… —le susurró. No estaba muy seguro por qué exactamente lo decía, pero había tantas cosas. Aun así, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que le agradecía lo comprensivo que era. Adoraba que nadie lo conociera tan bien como Matt.

El pelirrojo no le respondió articulando palabras, sino que atrapó de nuevo su boca con vehemencia mientras Mello jadeaba entre sus labios por lo arrebatado de la acción. Matt apretó aún más al chico, como queriendo fundirse con él mientras que su ávida lengua se adueñaba totalmente de la cavidad del mayor.

El rubio se abrazó al menor y metió una de sus piernas entre las de él, rozando su miembro. Matt se separó un poco y jadeó sonoramente mientras un hilo de saliva conectaba sus bocas. Mello se encargó de lamerlo y tomar de nuevo la boca del chico, sin darle tiempo de respirar demasiado mientras volvía a rozar su entrepierna, la cual notó que empezaba a endurecerse.

En un acto de libido puro, después de sentir como empezaba a excitarse, Matt llevó entre tropezones a Mello hasta una pared cercana y lo estampó contra ella dominado por la lujuria. Realmente lo deseaba en exceso, había estado esperando demasiado por eso como para controlarse. Mello gimió ligeramente y viéndose atrapado entre el pelirrojo y la pared, como pudo, ayudándose con la superficie en su espalda, rodeó la cintura del menor con sus piernas e hizo un sugerente movimiento de caderas que logró sacar un gemido de la boca de Matt, al sentir el choque de su pene, completamente estrecho entre sus pantalones, y el de Mello que empezaba a endurecerse un poco. Él no podía estar más excitado que Mello, así que ya lo resolvería.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran completamente agitadas y sus manos recorrían anhelosas cada trozo de piel que lograban exponer y sentir con sus fogosos toques. Mello despojó a Matt ansiosamente de su franela y sus goggles tirándolos en un sitio al azar entre besos y mordiscos. Era extasiante el sabor del otro, simplemente único y delirante. Los labios de ambos ya lucían rojizos e hinchados de tantos mordisqueos, chupadas y lamidas. La esencia de Matt estaba en cada uno de ellos, ese sabor a cigarrillo tan característico, que no le molestaba al rubio porque, al combinarse con él suyo propio a chocolate, lo convertía en algo totalmente exquisito al paladar. También podía degustar el café negro muy cargado y las bolas de queso, que de seguro había comido hace poco. Matt saboreaba chocolate, todo tipo de dulces y menta, ciertamente algo muy particular de Mihael Keehl.

El rubio clavó sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de Matt mientras este bajaba y se disponía a lamer y morder toda su clavícula, queriendo comprobar si el cuerpo entero de Mello realmente era tan dulce y exquisito como su boca. El mayor no tenía franela, facilitándole el trabajo al chico, así que tomándolo por el trasero y sosteniéndolo con la pared, empezó a subirlo un poco y él bajó su boca por todo su torso, besándolo y lamiéndolo mientras Mello suspiraba y jadeaba presionando cada vez más la cabeza del pelirrojo contra su cuerpo.

De pronto, Mello sintió como Matt dejaba de apretar sus glúteos y en caricias intensas recorría sus costados para después empezar a hacerle ligeras cosquillas ahí, a la vez que mordía uno de sus pezones. Mello empezó a reír entre dientes tratando de contenerse, pero realmente no lo logró por mucho tiempo debido a qué Matt aumento la intensidad en sus manos.

Mello empezó a rasguñar ligeramente la piel del menor al sentir como sus pantalones de dormir se hacían demasiado pequeños para albergar su erección que había terminado de endurecerse casi fugazmente. El rubio no podía hacer ni decir nada medianamente coherente. Lo único que salía de su boca eran risas mezcladas con gemidos, porque Matt no sólo estaba haciéndole sentir ligeros cosquilleos y estimulándole uno de sus pezones, sino que también empezó a restregar su propia erección contra la de él, y joder, que se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

—M-M-Matt… —logró decir con demasiada dificultad entre un sonido extraño y excitante para los oídos del mencionado, el cual dejó de hacerle cosquillas, pero empezó a lamer lentamente toda la extensión de su esternón.

—M-Matt… —gimió Mello al sentir sus caderas impactar contra las de él. —Te n-necesito… Oh, dios, t-te deseo t-tanto… —logró articular mediocremente entendible.

—Yo te necesito… Te deseo… Te quiero… Quiero poseerte… Deseo hacerte mío… —decía Matt con voz ronca por la excitación mientras tomaba a Mello por su trasero de nuevo y lo apartaba de la pared para llevarlo hasta la habitación.

Mello enroscó aun más sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del menor y, empezó a morder y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. Matt no tenía ni idea de como había encendido a Mello lo que le había dicho y como se lo había dicho. El pelirrojo suspiró complacido mientras un estremecimiento lo recorría de los pies a la cabeza y Mello gritó "victoria" internamente.

El gamer, más vehemente que antes, empujó como pudo la puerta de la habitación de Mello, que era la que estaba más cerca. Realmente no pensó en el desastre de la suya, sino en follarse al rubio donde fuera, de una vez por todas. Cerró la superficie de madera duramente con una patada afanosa, gesto que Mello no entendió por qué le parecía tan sexy. En realidad sólo sabía que ver a Matt tan desesperado y ansioso, deseándolo de una manera tan carnal e intensa, hacía que su miembro casi quisiera explotar dentro de su ropa interior.

Matt tiró a Mello en la cama y este se tendió mientras lo esperaba con los brazos hacía arriba, la boca entre abierta dejando salir de manera irregular y acelerada su aliento, y con toda su cara teñida de un carmín que lo hacía lucir simplemente perfecto. El pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo para apreciar el cuerpo de Mello, sintiendo punzadas de deseo en todo su miembro que también recorrían su columna vertebral.

—Maldición, perro. No te hagas rogar demasiado. ¡Ven aquí y tócame! —espetó Mello con voz gutural y ojos inyectados de deseo. Matt obedeció como un autómata, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él y dirigiendo su boca hasta la curvatura de su cuello, para empezar a chuparlo con ímpetu mientras distraídamente sus manos se encargaba de quitarle el mono.

El rubio se abrazó a Matt suspirando y levantado un poco sus caderas para que el chico llevara el pantalón hasta sus tobillos; y como consecuencia, su boca se deslizará en finos roces por todo su torso, erizándole la piel ante el cosquilleo que producían sus labios y su aliento. Mello se despojó de ellos como pudo, sin mucha ceremonia, y Matt empezó a bajar sus bóxers acariciando fogosamente toda la piel a su paso mientras su boca se entretenía lamiendo el contorno de su ombligo.

Mello era un manojo de suspiros y jadeos incontrolables, y Matt al terminar de quitar su ropa interior, se separó un poco de él para poder apreciar su completa belleza. El rubio era muy delgado pero con un cuerpo muy estilizado y bien proporcionado. Su torso era plano, pero adoraba que en la parte baja de su abdomen se marcaran sus entradas, así como también le encantaban las curvaturas de sus delgados brazos, al igual que sus piernas. Su piel era tan pálida y suave. Lucía tan fino, perfecto, frágil, esbelto, etéreo…

—Mells… eres hermoso… Realmente perfecto… —susurró extasiado con la vista que se le brindaba. Mello sonrió presuntuoso.

—Ven aquí… Aún tienes demasiada ropa y yo no puedo apreciar a plenitud lo perfecto y hermoso que es lo que me pertenece —susurró levantándose un poco y jalando bruscamente a Matt por su rostro para besarlo demandante y apasionadamente.

Mello bajó sus manos por todo el torso del menor y empezó a quitar, con notable ansiedad, la correa para tirarla donde sea y disponerse a desabrochar el pantalón del chico. Cuando terminó de hacérselo, lo bajó con todo y ropa interior de una sola vez hasta sus rodillas. Matt se separó un poco, jadeando, mientras sus bocas se conectaban con la saliva de ambos, se incorporó y se quitó las molestas prendas de vestir que no hacían más que estorbarles.

Mello lo observó de arriba a abajo con mirada lasciva y deseosa mientras se mordía sus labios de manera sugestiva, observando la gran y llamativa erección del menor. El rubio, en un brusco movimiento que tomó a Matt por sorpresa, se posicionó sobre él y antes que pudiera asimilar lo que pasaba, Mello había empezado a dejar un camino de saliva por todo su torso hasta llegar a su pene y sin previo aviso engullirlo completamente. Matt soltó un sobresaltado gemido al sentir la humedad y el calor de la cavidad del rubio rodeando su miembro. Mello empezó a succionarlo como si fuera realmente un pedazo de chocolate. Subía y bajaba su boca por todo su contorno mientras Matt se ahogaba entre gemidos, e inconscientemente arqueó un poco la espalda hacía la boca del chico mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y con una mano apretaba fuertemente la sábana de la cama y con la otra tomaba a Mello del cabello suavemente. El rubio sonrió complacido ante la reacción de su cuerpo y empezó a chuparlo y lamerlo con más furor que antes. Se alejó un poco y con su lengua empezó a hacer círculos en la punta de su pene. Matt había aflojado un poco el agarre mientras se dejaba llevar por el sinfín de sensaciones que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Mello lo engulló por última vez mientras parecía que realmente estaba disfrutando y deleitándose con la virilidad del menor, para después separarse de él y dirigirse hasta su boca dándole a degustar su propio sabor.

Sin dejar de besar a Mello, el pelirrojo se posicionó de nuevo sobre él y en un impulso empezó a hacerle cosquillas al chico, el cual empezó a ahogar pequeñas risas en su boca. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, le encantaba la melodía perfecta que salía de los labios de Mello cuando reía y gemía a la vez. Además de saber que todo ese placer y éxtasis que lo hacía experimentar, era provocado por él.

Matt llevó una de sus manos hasta la erección del mayor y la envolvió con ella. Mello jadeó ligeramente entre risas entrecortadas y tomó la mano libre de Matt llevando tres de sus dedos hasta su boca para empezar a lamerlos lenta y sensualmente, sin apartar su mirada llena de lujuria de los ojos, entornados de placer, de Matt.

El rubio terminó de lamer sus dedos y Matt se acomodó mejor sobre él, llevándolos hasta su entrada y empezando a rozarla parsimoniosamente. Con la otra mano Matt empezó a hacerle ligeros cosquilleos, con las puntas de sus dedos, en la parte baja del abdomen mientras Mello se estremecía e instintivamente se arqueaba un poco, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra la latente erección del pelirrojo.

Matt introdujo el primer dedo después de esa acción y Mello rodeó su cintura con sus piernas mientras hacía que ambas erecciones se rozarán en una tentativa fricción. El pelirrojo su dispuso a meter el segundo dedo haciendo que Mello se tensara un poco, así que con su otra mano, tomó el pene de Mello y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, en un movimiento delicado ascendente y descendente.

El rubio se mordió los labios sintiendo las caricias de Matt en su erección y como sus dedos empezaban a moverse de modo circular. El pelirrojo aumentó la intensidad de sus movimientos en el miembro de Mello e introdujo el tercer dedo mientras se inclinaba para besarlo apasionadamente. El chico sintió la ligera incomodidad en su trasero pero decidió concentrarse en cómo Matt estimulaba de una manera gloriosa su entrepierna y lo besaba de forma lenta pero demandante, saboreando cada rincón de su boca mientras movía los dedos dentro de él y terminaba de prepararlo.

Mello afianzó más su agarre en su cadera y Matt sacó los dedos de su interior. Se alejaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos un momento, ambos pares de orbes oscurecidos por la lujuria y el deseo por el otro. El rubio rodeó su cuello con los brazos y Matt acarició una de sus mejillas rojizas con una cantidad de ternura y delicadeza casi improbable en un momento de libido tan elevado como ese. El pelirrojo le dio un casto pero dulce beso, después del cual, Mello sonrió inundado totalmente por el regocijo mientras se sumergía en esas esmeraldas que no veía brillar de un modo tan incesante desde el momento que se habían reencontrado.

—¿Listo? —preguntó el gamer en un murmullo mientras besaba delicada y lentamente una de sus mejillas. Mello sonrió y asintió, le parecía increíble que Matt pudiera ser tan dulce.

El pelirrojo posicionó su miembro y empezó a adentrarlo lentamente, con el mayor cuidado posible para producirle el menor daño, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su rostro y le sonreía. Mello, de cierto modo, se sentía abrumado; pero adoraba el cambio drástico de Matt, siendo tan arrebatado, intenso y pasional al principio; y ahora completamente dulce, cuidadoso y delicado. Simplemente Matt le parecía demasiado bueno por donde lo viera.

Mello apretó fuertemente sus ojos e inconsciente enterró sus uñas en la parte posterior del cuello del menor. Matt no se quejó en lo absoluto porque comprendía que al principio dolía un poco, así que se detuvo por un momento, pero al hacérselo el rubio negó rápidamente con la cabeza, indicándole que continuara y de ese modo logró introducir todo su miembro dentro de él.

Matt estaba que enloquecía ante la estreches de mayor. Era simplemente exquisita y deliciosa la sensación que envolvía a su pene y lo mantenía en ese calor delirante. Mello aún mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la respiración algo entrecortada mientras se adecuaba a tener al chico en su interior. Matt hacía el mayor esfuerzo posible para no moverse hasta que dejara de ser molesto para el otro.

Mello le indicó que ya estaba listo, moviendo ligeramente su cadera hacía adelante, y Matt comenzó los movimientos de manera agonizantemente lenta para ambos. El rubio se mordió los labios sintiendo la fricción en su entrada. La molestia no había durado tanto, la sensación de completo placer y plenitud de tener a Matt en su interior era demasiado increíble.

Ambos empezaron a aumentar un poco la velocidad y el vaivén de sus caderas, el cual realizaban de una manera coordinada, armoniosa y acompasada. Mello empezó a morder y chupar el lóbulo de la oreja de Matt, y un estremecimiento lo recorrió de nuevo, así que se concentró un poco en esa parte, notando un punto débil del chico ahí. Matt aumento inconscientemente la velocidad de las estocadas, así como también la profundidad, sintiendo olas de placer por toda la columna vertebral, que se extendían por todo su cuerpo mientras gemía quedamente. Empezó a masturbar al mismo ritmo a Mello y este comenzó a soltar gemidos sonoramente, ahora lamiendo la curvatura de su cuello y revolviendo su cabello con frenesí.

Matt tomó con su mano libre las caderas del rubio y lo embistió más profundamente que antes mientras alargaba su cuello en completo éxtasis.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Mello en un grito gutural cuando Matt encontró su próstata. —Ahí, Matt, ahí… —le dijo mientras el pelirrojo volvía a embestirlo en ese punto. Mello arqueó su espalda y empezó a enloquecer de delectación, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas y que nada más importaba; sólo Matt y las oleadas de placer que le proporcionaba.

Ya no podían controlar los gemidos que salían de sus bocas. Se dejaban llevar por el sinfín de sensaciones que estaban experimentando. Sentían a plenitud cada uno los espasmos y estremecimientos de placer recorrerles el cuerpo entero. Ambos ya estaban llegando a su límite y Matt besó con desesperación a Mello, el cual le correspondió de la forma más pasional y desenfrenada posible.

Cuando se separaron, el pelirrojo sintió como el otro se corría en su mano y abdomen, haciendo que las paredes en su interior se contrajeran, apretando aun más su pene, logrando que él también terminara y eyaculara en su interior. Ambos gimieron y gritaron a la vez el nombre del otro al sentir su orgasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo en una ola de placer incontenible que los dejó totalmente sin fuerzas.

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y acompasadas. Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban bañados en una capa fina de sudor y Matt se desplomó al lado de Mello —después de salir de su interior y limpiarse el semen en su mano con la sábana— con una boba y débil sonrisita en su rostro. El rubio aún mantenía los ojos cerrados después de su orgasmo, pero los abrió lentamente, notando como Matt lo miraba totalmente embelesado. El chico le correspondió la sonrisa y en un acto natural, rodeó su torso y se estrechó contra él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del menor, sintiendo de ese modo, el latir acelerado y rítmico de su corazón. Matt tomó la sábana y los arropó a ambos.

—Mihael… —llamó Matt débilmente y el susodicho levantó su vista para perderse momentáneamente en los ojos del otro. —Te amo… Realmente te amo, más que a cualquier cosa… No quiero perderte nunca… —le dijo con la voz algo partida y llena de cariño. Mello se sintió abrumado de nuevo ante tal muestra de su amor, pero una felicidad y un regocijo inmenso lo invadieron, haciéndolo sonreír de la forma más radiante posible.

—Yo también te amo demasiado, Mail —respondió con la voz algo estrangulada, pero se alegró en demasía al haber podido contestarle tan auténticamente mientras lo miraba a sus ojos, los cuales se iluminaron hermosamente y Matt lo apretó entre sus brazos para después hundir su rostro en el cabello rubio, ahogando una radiante sonrisa en el.

La felicidad de Matt también era muchísima. Nadie tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado esperando ese momento. Ahora sí pensaba que tanta espera había válido la pena. Tener a Mello de ese modo, tan profundo y sentimiental, lo hacía sentir plenamente completo y agradecido por ello.

Mello suspiró, aspirando el aroma varonil del pecho de Matt y le dio un casto beso en uno de sus pectorales. El pelirrojo también suspiró completamente satisfecho.

—¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo? —preguntó Matt en un murmullo después de un momento, y Mello al escucharlo, hundió aún más el rostro en su pecho; pero el menor, con una de sus manos, levantó la barbilla del rubio para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Por miedo… —dijo en voz casi inaudible mirándolo a los orbes con muchas emociones revueltas en los suyos. Matt frunció un momento el ceño y después acarició una de sus mejillas con ternura.

—No creo que no notaras lo enamorado que estoy de ti, así que… ¿tenías miedo de perderme? —preguntó suponiendo correctamente lo que le pasaba.

Sabía que Mello últimamente pensaba demasiado las cosas, evaluando todas y cada una de las alternativas posibles de sus acciones. También que se sentía muy culpable por haberlo dejado en el orfanato. No es que él se lo hubiera dicho, sino que lo había escuchado hablar entre sueños, días después de la explosión. Así que suponía que no quería dejarlo de nuevo, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera significar y doler para ambos el separarse otra vez.

—Sí… —soltó en un suspiro resignado y temeroso, para después incorporarse un poco y besar los labios de Matt lentamente, con la mayor dulzura posible. —No quiero… volver a separarme de ti —dijo mientras sus labios rozaban los de él.

—No vamos a volver a separarnos, Mihael… Pase lo que pase, nunca me apartaré de tu lado, ¿bien? —le dijo Matt sin separarse de su boca, sonriéndole tiernamente.

Mello asintió con un brillo hermoso en los ojos para después besarlo de nuevo y acomodarse otra vez en su pecho, mientras el pelirrojo suspiraba y sonreía estúpidamente, pensaría el rubio. Aunque, ahora él también tenía una razón para sonreír estúpidamente todos los días.

—¡Maldición! —espetó de repente el gamer y Mello frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca ante alguna posible tontería que había hecho y ahora es que venía a recordarla.

—¿Qué? —dijo secamente mientras lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo, en clara señal de que fuera lo que fuera, no lo iba a dejar ir.

—Teníamos que ir a seguir a la zorra sin cerebro, ¿recuerdas que hoy iba a salir a no se a donde?

—Que se valla al diablo, Matt… —suspiró por lo bajo Mello y el pelirrojo lo miró extrañado. —Por fin te tengo entre mis brazos y no planeo soltarte en todo el día hasta que compenses todo el tiempo que hemos perdido —dijo lentamente mientras con una de sus manos empezaba a acariciar la parte interna de los muslos del chico, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

Matt sonrió petulante y cuidadosamente se posicionó sobre él para empezar a hacerle cosquillas en todo su torso y acariciar fogosamente su abdomen. Mello estalló en carcajadas mientras trataba de zafarse inútilmente y sin mucho esfuerzo de las manos del chico. El pelirrojo empezó a reír también, debido a la inservible lucha que tenían, para luego tenderse sobre él, sentado en sus caderas.

—Mi nuevo fetiche es escucharte reír y gemir a la vez durante el sexo —le susurró lujuriosamente en su oído para después empezar a lamerle el cuello. —Amo escucharte reír y verte sonreír… Planeo que lo hagas cada noche, tan seguido como nuestras fuerzas nos lo permitan.

—Somos jóvenes, estoy más que listo para una segunda ronda, y tu trasero… —empezó a decir llevando sus manos hasta sus glúteos, —… estoy seguro que luce increíble y totalmente follable en esa posición, Matty —ronroneó para después besarlo y morder su labio inferior con excitación mientras Matt empezaba a rasguñar levemente su torso, provocando que su piel se erizara y con sus pies hacía cosquillas en los de él.

Ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas, el pelirrojo por su comentario y Mello por lo que le estaba haciendo, empezando a sentirse especialmente caliente de nuevo.

—Cachorro… gracias por darme una razón para sonreír de nuevo —le susurró mordiendo levemente su lóbulo y Matt soltó un suspiro inconsciente. —Gracias por hacerme reír… Gracias por devolverme la felicidad que había perdido… Gracias por ser tan perfecto, tan bueno para mí y aún así amarme —terminó de decir mientras Matt le sonreía en completa enajenación y como respuesta sólo pudo besarlo apasionadamente.

—Te amo, no lo olvides.

—Nunca lo haría. Yo también te amo… No me dejes —pidió Mello rozando sus labios.

—Nunca… Por verte feliz, riendo y sonriendo, daría hasta mi vida, Mells… Daría todo por ti —le respondió besándolo dulcemente mientras Mello lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo posesivamente.

Sentían que deseaban fundirse con el otro. Completamente regocijados de nuevo. Mello había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba y por el momento no quería preocuparse por qué ocurriría al día siguiente, sólo quería disfrutar y aprovechar al máximo los momentos que la vida le concebía y brindaba, para pasarlos con la persona que más amaba. Matt, por su parte, se sentía en una nube de la cual no quería bajar nunca, acababa de obtener lo que más había deseado su vida entera y no quería perderlo nunca pasase lo que pasase. También había recuperado las sonrisas de Mello dirigidas a él y las risas provocadas por él, que fundidas con sus gemidos de placer, eran la sinfonía más hermosa y perfecta de todo su universo.

...

* * *

¡Fin del oneshot! \o/

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y si fue así, estaría muy agradecida si me dejan un review con su opinión al respecto ;) Me alentarían a seguir publicando mis ideas de los M&M's ya que son demasiadas *-*

Gracias por leer :D

Bye, ppl :)

**Atte.: Yulieth Jeevas :3**


End file.
